In an LED semiconductor chip, the coupling-out efficiency, that is to say the ratio of radiation power emerging from the semiconductor to the radiation power generated in the semiconductor chip, is influenced by numerous loss processes. Absorption losses, in particular, can be the cause of a reduction of the coupling-out efficiency.